De nieuwe lerares en severus sneep
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit gaat over Severus Sneep en zijn dochter waar hij al 10 jaar ruzie mee heeft.Komt het ooit nog goed tusse de 2? lees het hier
1. Chapter 1

De nieuwe lerares en Severus Sneep.

Uitleg:

Dit speelt zich af na harry's 7de jaar.

Notes auteur:

Dit heeft niks met me anderen verhalen te maken!

Hoofdstuk 1: velen tranen.

Er stapten een bloed mooie vrouw uit een koest, bij een prachtig groot kasteel. De vrouw was 32 jaar, ze had zwart haar dat opgestoken zat in een apart soort rol, haar ogen die eens groen waren, waren nu helder blauw. Ze was erg slank en lang, er was iets magisch aan haar, iets alsof ze geen mens was.

De vrouw liep het bordes op. Ze lied haar koffer achter zich aan zweven. Er stond een ouden man haar op te wachten, hij was haar ouden schoolhoofd. Er stonden nog 2 oud leraren van haar. Een oude vrouw en een man van 49 jaar.

"Goede avond Luthien." Begroeten de oude man haar. "Goede avond professor Perkamentus."zei Luthien. "Goede avond Minerva."zei Luthien daarna tegen de vrouw. "goede avond Luthien."zei Minerva Anderling. De man bekeek haar niet en begroeten haar ook niet. Ze keek naar de man die geen aandacht aan haar schonk. Luthien voelden een steek van verdriet, toen ze naar de man keek. Luthien wist wel dat hij haar zou negeren, na de

Laatste keer dat ze elkaar zagen was dat niet zo vreemd, 10 jaar gelden. Maar toch had ze gehoopt dat hij haar op ze minst had aangekeken. Al was het maar 1 keer.

Luthien dacht terug aan de tijd voor hij haar ging haten. Hoe had het ooit zo kunnen lopen? Dacht Luthien.

"Luthien je hebt je ouden kamer. Ik breng je spullen er wel vast heen, dan kan jij nog even rond kijken."zei Perkamentus. "Dank u wel professor."zei Luthien. Anderling en Perkamentus liepen het kasteel binnen.

Luthien en de 49jairgen man bleven alleen over. De man negeerde haar nog steeds. Hij stak zijn hand in zijn gewaad en hij haalde tot Luthien verbazing een sigaret eruit, hij stak hem aan met zijn toverstok en nam er een trekje van.

"Je maakt je zelf kapot met die troep!"zei Luthien gesrokken. "Ja en wat dan nog? Dan ben ik tenminste uit die hel verlost."zei de man onverschillig. "Het kan jou misschien niets schelen als er wat met je gebeurt, maar anderen wel!" zei Luthien kwaad. "O ja? Wie dan, jij? Iedereen is al lang blij als ze van me af zijn! Jij ook dat weet ik wel zeker."snoof de man. "Nee! Dat is niet waar! Dat zou ik nooit willen!"zei Luthien. "O nee? En 10 jaar gelden dan? Toen zei je dat je wou dat ik dood was, en daarna zag ik je nooit meer."zei de man kwaad. "Je weet best dat ik dat niet meende."zei Luthien, de tranen stonden haar nader. "O zo zag het er wel uit! 10 jaar blijf je weg en dan denk je dat ik je met open armen ontvang!"snauwde de man. "Nee dat dacht ik hellemaal niet!"zei Luthien die nu huilden. "Ga je weer huillen? Dat deed je vroeger ook altijd asl kind, dat je dat nu nog doet. Vroeger vergaf ik je dan, maar nu niet meer!"zei de man. "En ik wil dat je me aanspreekt met u en professor Sneep en geen anderen benaming. Dat verdein jij niet."snauwde professor Sneep en hij liep naar binnen. Luthien bleef alleen huilend achter.

Word vervolgt please reageer!


	2. 2: Verman je

Hier een nieuw chappie maar eerst even me zegje:

CaptainSparrow-luv: is het posetief of negatief?

CeliaLauna: dat komt door een heel erge ruzie. Die alter bekent word en ja het kwetst Luthien heel erg, meer dan sneep beseft.

Hopelijk vinden jullie dit chappie leuk groetjes do.

Hoofdstuk2: verman je.

Voor Sneep naar binnen ging keek hij nog 1 keer naar Luthien, het meisje dat eens het belangrijkste van alles voor hem was, wat ze nu nog was. Ook al wilden hij het niet toegeven, toen hij naar haar keek voelde hij een steek van pijn. Hij vroeg zich af hoe het ooit zo had kunnen lopen, er gleed een traan over zijn wang, hij veegde hem snel weg. "Verman je."zei hij zachtjes tegen zich zelf en hij liep door naar de grote zaal.

Luthien snikten, ze hield zo veel van haar vader, ze wilde dat het weer werd zo als het was, niet hoe het nu was. Ze veegde de tranen weg, maar dat was zinloos aangezien ze terug bleven komen. Verman je, dacht ze. Luthien stond nog een tijdje zo en ging toen naar binnen. Ze zorgde met een spreuk dat haar roden gezicht weer normaal werd, zo dat niemand zag dat ze had staan huilen.

Toen Luthien in de grote zaal kwam zag ze dat er nog maar 1 plekje vrij was. Tot haar grote schrik naast haar vader. Ze keek wanhopig of er nog een plek was.

Sneep keek de tafel rond, Luthien was er nog niet. Ook al gaf hij het niet toe toch maakten hij zich zorgen. Er zal toch niets ergs zijn? Dacht hij. Hij zag dat alle plekken behalve naast hem bezet waren en schrok. Nu moest hij een jaar lang naast Luthien zitten! Dit kon hij niet aan.

Luthien voelden zich licht in haar hoofd worden maar liep toch naar de plek en ging zonder iets te zeggen zitten.

Sneep keek de anderen kant op, hij kon gewoon niet naar Luthien kijken. Hij was wel opgelucht dat ze er zat, want dan was er gelukkig niets aan de hand met haar.

Luthien keek naar haar bord ze voelde zich absoluut niet goed. Ze merkte niet eens dat Perkamentus zijn toespraak hield, pas toen hij haar naam noemde had ze het door.

"Ik wil graag de nieuwe lerares verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten voorstellen, professor Luthien Sneep!"zei Perkamentus en hij gebaarde naar Luthien.

Luthien stond op toen er werd geapplaudisseerd. Waar ze meteen spijt van had. Ze werd heel duizelig en verloor van de spanning haar bewustzijnde.

Sneep zag Luthien vallen stond in een fractie van een seconde op, hij dacht er niet eens bij na en ving haar op.

Alle leraren keken gesrokken ernaartoe. En madame Pleister kwam aanlopen. "Ze moet naar de ziekenzaal!"zei Pleister. Sneep knikte en tilde Luthien op en droeg haar naar de ziekenzaal. Bij de ziekenzaal aangekomen legde hij Luthien op een bed en wachten tot madame Pleister klaar was met Luthien te onderzoeken. "Ze is gezond, alleen te veel spanning….Want haar bloedruk is hoog en het flauwvallen kwam door zuurstof te kort."zei Pleister. "Komt ze er weer boven op?"vroeg Sneep. "Ja, als ze genoeg rust wel."antwoorden Pleister. Sneep knikte. "Dan ga ik maar."zei hij. Pleister knikte en Sneep liep weg.

Please reageer! Sorry, voor dat het zo kort is ik zal volgende hs proberen langer te maken!


End file.
